Daughter is definetly her Mother's
by Smartapple
Summary: Haruhi walked into one of the most awkward things ever when she walks into the 3rd Music Room for club activities... Now a story,please rate and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I deleted my old story the memoirs of the Ohtoris because of lack of reviews, so here is another one shot.

Haruhi walked into the 3rd music room, moaning about the idiots of the host club, seeing the most unusual thing ever…

'What the…'

Tamaki was ontop of Kyoya, pinning him down, while Kyoya had Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai with their hands on Kyoya's chest and feet, Kyoya bright red and out of breath.

'Whats going on here? Why is Kyoya-senpai on the floor, you guys pinning him down and him bright red, a shade I never thought I would see him in?'

'See, please get off of me now you morons?' Says Kyoya calmly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Not till mummy admits he is ticklish' says Tamaki, smiling evilly at Kyoya, 'Now… TICKLE HIM MEN! Oh Haruhi my precious daughter, come and help daddy'

'No way in hell senpai, if you don't mind, may I have a study break…'

'Why oh why is my daughter so rebellious' Cried out Tamaki, not realising he let go of Kyoya, who stood up, pushing everyone off of him.

Kyoya smirked 'Haruhi, help 'mummy' sort out these morons'

Haruhi perked up 'Can you take some of my debt away?'

Kyoya sighed, grabbed his clipboard and calculated away, 'I guess so, only a small amount...'

Haruhi smiled 'Now, what do you want me to do?'

He, the shadow king, pulled the 'daughter' over and whispered something into her ear, obviously something that made even Haruhi laugh.

Kyoya and Haruhi looked up and stared at all the rest of the club, who all shivered in fear, knowing the next event won't be as nice as what was... anyway it wasn't nice to start with...

All the members, excluding Haruhi and Kyoya, came out, completley stunned.

'Never again shall we attempt any of that' Mumbled Kaoru, his twin following suit with 'It's all Tono's fault'

'WHAT? How can you blame me, it's not my fault our daughter has spent too much time with mother and has become so evil!' Tamaki exclaimed, obviously hurt by the fact his 'daughter' is his 'wife's' child after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Right, people have told me to update, so here is the second chapter of Daughter is definitely her mothers

* * *

It was a normal day at the host club. Kyoya was calculating the profits, Tamaki was whining of the loss of his daughter (she was actually studying in the library), and the rest of the members were bored… Well that was till two mischievous hosts wanted to play a game.

'Hey boss, we have a…'

'New game.' Hikaru started and Kaoru finished.

'And this game is?' Tamaki questioned, wanting to play a game to take his mind off of his favourite daughter.

'Find Kyoya's weakness before Haruhi comes into the room!' The twins chime cheerfully.

Huni and Mori hear and look over.

'You sure it's a good idea Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Kyo-chan can get back at us you know that' Huni-sempai says, obviously worried about the consequences of the Shadow King's doing.

'We will get away with it, we assure you, so boss, as you have known Kyoya since Middle-school, do you know his weakness at all?'

'Well… his sister said he had 3 main ones, but wasn't sure of which ones they were…'

'Well, what are they?' All the members wondered.

All of them look up to see Kyoya on the phone, probably speaking to his father.

Tamaki whispers, 'Cheesecake, being locked into closed room with nothing, and tickling'

'Ok, we will try each of them together, and then we will prove once and for all that our Shadow King has a weakness… as well as a heart!' Cheers the twins.

All of them cheer together, not noticing Kyoya was there.

'What are you all up to?' Kyoya questions coldly, his glasses hiding his eyes.

'Nothing… nothing at all mother dearest, oh we were all, uh, you know, wondering about our dear little Haruhi and the cruel ways of the commoners.' Tamaki babbles on, starting to sway his arms and distract Kyoya while the others prepare the weaknesses.

Mission: Make Kyoya human and find his weakness

Ways left: All three

Failed attempts: None so far

Time to do it: Till Haruhi comes back.

* * *

More to come folks!

Hope your enjoying it

Smartapple out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry haven't updated for a while, been busy. Anyway hope you enjoy the nest chapter of… Daughter is definitely her Mothers!

* * *

'Here we go…' Said Tamaki to the remaining hosts.

'Right distract Kyoya while I sort out the cake!'

'Yes boss, got it covered!' Chimed the twins.

OUTSIDE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

* * *

Kyoya was just going into the room until…

'Kyoya-sama?'

Kyoya turns around to see a girl in his class, Kimiko Hatansaki, looking at him shyly.

'May I help you princess?' Says Kyoya, all dolled up in his host smile.

'Yes… well no…. well maybe… you see…'

IN THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

* * *

'Right cheesecake on table boss' Smirks Hikaru mischievously

Tamaki looks at the deliciously looking fresh New York cheesecake laying on the table

'Brilliant! Kyoya will love it!' Tamaki smiled.

'Oh… Tama-chan can I have a teeny-weeny slice… please?' Huni looks up to Tamaki, cute eyes glowing and staring deep into Tamaki's purple eyes.

'Huni… ' Tamaki just about said before the twins burst in from spying on Kyoya and the girl they hired, knocking Tamaki to the floor.

'Kyoya is on his way boss!' The twins chime, hoping this is a weakness.

'Alright, HIDE MEN!'

All members hide where they wouldn't be seen. Mori and Huni hiding in the closet with Tamaki, while the twins hide under the table…

OUTSIDE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

* * *

'And that is all I can say.'

Oh my word did Kyoya look fed up. Staring in shock, Kyoya replies,

'Right… all I can say is wait for the unexpected… ok?'

'Ok thank you so much' Cries out the young girl, hugging Kyoya so tight he swore he lost blood.

Sighing after the girl went, he entered the room to see... a cheesecake on a table.

Looking quizzical, Kyoya goes over and sighs,

'Huni obviously left it out... hmm hold on'

Kyoya looked closer... to see marks and a plan on the table.

'Kyoya's weakness... Cheesecake plan...' Kyoya reads out loud, then it all clicks.

'Those bakas... why would my weakness be a cheesecake...'

Just then Kyoya heard sighs coming from around the room...

'Alright twins, out from under my desk!'

The twins jump and hit their heads on the desk.

'Ow give us a warning next time' the twins sigh, annoyed with the fact it didn't work.

'The rest of you, OUT NOW!' Kyoya shouts, making all of them run to the center of the room.

'Seriously? Cheesecake?' Kyoya sighs.

'Mummy needed a break hehehe' Chuckles Tamaki nervously.

'Right... I am going to check on Haruhi and see her studying is at hand with the tutor I acquired for her, in the mean time...' Kyoya picks up the fork and cheesecake, 'This cheesecake will stay with me'

As Kyoya walks out the room, all eyes fell on Tamaki,

'What now?' All of them quiz Tamaki.

'Well, the next weakness is THE RIGHT ONE' Cheers Tamaki, not bothered by the scoring,

Weaknesses left: 2

Failed attempts: 1

Successful attempts: None

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :)

Smartapple out!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the grammar… I sometimes forget about it. Young and reckless hehe.

Anyway onto the 4th chapter!

AWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYY

* * *

IN THIRD MUSIC ROOM

* * *

'What room did you pick for this one Tama-chan?' Huni-senpai asked in curiosity.

'Yh boss what room there hardly-' Hikaru Started,

'Have any closed off rooms in this school apart from the-'Kaoru finished,

'Closet…' Mori-senpai interrupted, earning evil smirks from each member of the Club, knowing the fate of the Shadow King is near…

OUTSIDE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

* * *

'Where did that idiot run off to…' Kyoya mumbled angrily after yesterday's mishap with the cheesecake.

'Ohtori-kun…. I sense a curse in the next corridor… if you're brave enough, keep going the path you are…' Whispered Nekozawa as he went past Kyoya with an evil grin, who obviously knows the next fateful event…

'Thanks for the warning… not…' Mumbles Kyoya to himself as he braced himself for the next corridor…

As Kyoya walked by the Third Music room, he heard noises from the next door closet. Curious, Kyoya took a small peek… till two shadowed identical people pushed him in and locked the door!

'Hey… LET ME OUT!' Kyoya shouted as he slammed his fists on the locked door.

'Done it boss' Kyoya overhears from the outside corridor.

'Those idiots… don't remember that I have the key to the closet' He smirks to himself, as he opened the door to reveal… five laughing hosts… who turn around… to see the evil gleam of the shadow king himself!

'Remember… I know where you all live' Kyoya smirked out, walking away leaving a shiver going down each of the hosts' backs…

'Well boss… that didn't work…'

'And Haru-Chan will be here soon…'

'Don't worry gentleman… WE WILL FIND OUT KYOYA'S WEAKNESS TOMORROW BECAUSE THERE IS ONE LEFT!' Tamaki shouts excitedly

'Though… tonight… maybe put your guards on a look out for a shadowy figure… and maybe a couple of officers as well… looking for a certain… person' Tamaki says, all the hosts nodding and agreeing that its best to be alert tonight after the troubles of today...

Though...

Weaknesses left: 1

Failed attempts: 2

Successful attempts: 0

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Smartapple out!


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry that I haven't updated for a while… been a little down and had school. Here is the last, I think, chapter of this story

'Now can you explain why you first gave me cheesecake… then locked me in a closet?' Kyoya moaned at them, giving them the famous glare.

'No reason mon ami, though I got a present for you..' Tamaki says as he walks up to Kyoya and went behind him.

'I don't like the sound of this… Tamaki what t-' Kyoya tried saying before Tamaki brought him down to the ground, being careful to not slam Kyoya's head or body on the cold, marble floor.

'GET HIM MEN!' Tamaki yells as he, and the other members excluding Haruhi, who was still studying in the library, jumped onto Kyoya, tickling him mercilessly.

'Tamaki… HAHAHA!' Kyoya started to laugh, trying to hold it in but failed miserably as he let himself go into laugh mode.

'Tamaki… hahaha… you…. Moron… can't breathe… GET OFF!'

'Not till you admit your ticklish… TICKLE HIM MEN!' As Tamaki made this last statement… Haruhi came into the room… saying:

'What the…'

As all the members look up at her.

Finished. Hoped you enjoyed it, and in future I hope you review my new story… which hasn't been thought of yet… but I'm always fresh open for new ideas!

Smartapple out!


End file.
